idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Spin Attack
The Spin Attack, as well as its version performed while jumping called the Spin Jump, is a technique utilized by many characters. It serves as the basis of several attacks such as the Spin Dash and Homing Attack. It consists of the user curling into a ball while rolling along the ground. When used at a very high speed, the user is also able to destroy breakable obstacles and enemies. Description When performing the Spin Attack, the user curls their body up into a tight concussive ball or cutting disk before bashing their targets with their bodies headfirst. When used at a very high speed, the user is able to smash or shred through almost any substance. When using the Spin Attack, the user usually leaves a colored trail in their wake. Some users also have their features fluttering behind their curled form when using the Spin Attack, like Tails and his twin-tails. When the user performs the Spin Attack during a jump, it is known as the Spin Jump. Variants Axel Jump :''See also: Axel Jump'' The Axel Jump is a signature technique of Blaze the Cat that turns her into a burning tornado to attack opponents. Any enemy Blaze makes contact with during this jump takes damage and can sometimes cause her to bounce off them if the the angle is correct. Croquette Bomber :''See also: Croquette Bomber'' The Croquette Bomber is a combination move exclusive to Sonic and Amy Rose. When performing this move, Sonic rolls into a ball to prepare for a Spin Attack, and Amy Rose swings and hits Sonic with her Piko Hammer, sending him flying with a strong force. Homing Attack :''See also: Homing Attack'' The Homing Attack is a midair version of the Spin Attack. When performing this move, the user uses the Spin Attack as they launch themselves through midair to attack opponents head-first, often in chains. Rolling Combo :''See also: Rolling Combo'' The Rolling Combo is a combination move exclusive to Sonic and Tails. When performing this move, Sonic and Tails join two Spin Attacks together to form a larger and more powerful version of the Spin Attack. Spin Dash Spin Dash :''See also: Spin Dash'' The Spin Dash is a variant of the Spin Attack where the user charges up their speed and blasts off at a target. It can be used for both battling opponents and simply traveling around at high speeds. Stink Bomber :''See also: Stink Bomber'' The Stink Bomber is Rough's personal take on the Spin Attack. When performing this move, he launches into a Spin Attack while releasing a powerful stench to disorientate and immobilize his opponent(s). Background Information *The Spin Attack and the Spin Jump were based on the techniques of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. They were unnamed in the comic, but are considered tier 2 canon by this site's canon policy, as they do not contradict already established canon from tier 1. References Category:Techniques Category:Video Game Techniques